Yaadein- Ek Nayi Shuruaat
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: Apne chale jaate hain , lekin apni yaadein chhod jate hain. kabhi kabhi wo yaadein hi jeene ka sahara ban jati hain. Peep in to know more...Please R&R! *OCBased* *Read at your own scrutiny*


**A/N: Hello Peoples! A New OS.**

 **Well, this is a continuation of Trio's Angel's Yaadein- Ek Ehsaas. Never gave it a second thought, but then I thought that its worth to write further..…Hope my girls like it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

It was a fine day. Ruhana was setting the table for breakfast. Ruhanika and Ritik were playing around when she called them..

" _Ritik, Ruhana….chalo…nashta ready hain."_

" _Mumma…papa ko toh aane do."_ Ruhanika said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Papa aa jayenge. …tum aa jao."_ She called them.

" _Dekho mumma….papa roz late karte hain."_ Ritik said sitting on the chair.

Ruhana smiled… _"Haan yeh toh hain."_ She said.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door. As Ruhana was serving breakfast to kids, the maid opened the door and two little kids rushed to her…

" _Badimaa!"_ they rushed her to hug her.

Ruhana smiled, hugged them and kissed them on their cheeks. She made them sit on the dining table and looked around. It was then , when the boy spoke…

" _Mumma papa chale gaye."_

She smiled and at the same time, her phone beeped..it was message . She opened the message…

" _Sorry Di. Actually hospital mein ek emergency hain isliye aapse aur jiju se nahi mil paayi. Jiju se kahiyega ki Viren unhe bureau mein hi milenge._

 _Bye.._

 _Riya."_

She smiled and replied to the message. Meanwhile, Vineet , too came there. He smiled looking at all the four kids sitting there. He looked around when Ruhana spoke..

" _Viren tumhe bureau mein hi milega."_ She smiled.

He smiled and she continued… _"Wo riya ko hospital mein kuch emergency thi isliye wo dono ruke nahi."_

He nodded and after the breakfast, he left for his office.

As it was vacations for kids, Ruhana engaged the four kids in the toy room. She was doing her work when a sound attracted her. She moved towards the kids room..

 _ **Kids Room**_

She saw Yashika crying over something. She was looking at her brother and speaking in her cracking voice….

" _Main papa se aapki complaint karungi Yash bhaiya. Aapne fir se mujhe cartoon nahi dekhne diya."_ The little girl cried.

" _Yashika , hum achi wali cartoon dekhenge."_ He tried to explain her, for her might have wanted to watch some other things.

" _Nai nai….aap kabhi meri baat nahi sunte… Main aapse baat nahi karungi.."_ she said.

" _Acha chalo yashika, hum kuch aur khelte hain."_ Ruhanika suggested.

Ruhanika looked up at her daughter and smiled. Yashika seemed to think something and agreed. Ruhanika took her little sister to her room. Ruhana smiled a little.

The children's quarrel was sorted, yet it brought back some of the memories of her past, of her sister…

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

After completing her work, she entered a room and found a girl playing with her teddy bear. She looked at her..

" _Bulbul…chalo homework karo."_

" _Di….baad mein….abhi khelne do."_ She said.

" _Bulbul…pehle homework karlo, fir khel lena."_ She said taking the teddy bear.

" _nai na Di….I promise thodi derr baad kar lungi."_ She said.

" _Bulbul, tere bahane nahi chalenge….badi ho gayi hai tu…."_ She said.

" _Badi ho gayi toh aap kyun daantti ho? Jiju toh nahi dantte."_ She said looking at her.

" _Bulbul…bas na….com'mon ….kaam khatam kar lo…fir main kuch nahi kahungi."_ She said.

Bulbul looked at her making a hurt face… _"Okay..mat suno…aap kabhi ni sunti…aane do jiju ko….aapki shikayat karungi unse."_ She said and walked out of the room.

.

 _ ***flashback ended***_

She smiled. She came out of her trance. She looked around to find the four kids standing before her. She looked at them and asked..

" _Kya chahiye?"_

" _chocolate mumma!"_ Ritik said.

" _Milkshake"_ Yash spoke.

" _Chocolate milkshake…"_ Yashika replied grinning widely.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Acha kaun piyega chocolate milkshake?"_

The kids started chuckling. She smiled and walked off to the kitchen. A sweet memory flashed again in her eyes. She prepared the shake and gave it to the kids. It seemed that they were enjoying themselves. She came out of her trance when her phone rang. It was a call from her office. She instructed Ritik to take care of everyone and moved to her room. For around 2 hours, she was busy working in her room. When she ended the call finally and checked the time, it showed 2pm. She got worried as she realized that it is lunch time for them. She rushed to their room and found the four kids sleeping peacefully. She was in a sort of trance when a maid called her.

" _Kya hua Ellie?"_ she asked.

" _Mam,main bachchon ko khane ke liye bulaane aayi thi tab se wo aise hi so rahe hain."_ She replied for Ruhana might be angry on her.

Ruhana smiled… _"Koi baat nahi. Tum khana garam karo. Main bachchon ko jagati hoon."_

Ellie nodded and left the room. Ruhana moved near to the bed. They were sleeping so peacefully. At the same time, her phone rang….no actually vibrated. She took the call without checking the caller id…

" _Han riya bolo."_

" _apko kaise pata main hoon?"_ she received a surprised reply.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Wo sab chhodo, pehle yeh batao, lunch kiya? Because I know kaam ke chakkar mein bhool gayi hogi tum."_ She said.

.

" _Okay fine….main bas bachchon ko jagaane aayi thi. Aaj sab lunch ke pehle hi so gaye."_ She replied.

.

" _Okay…take care."_ Saying so, she hung up the call and woke up her four kids. They were tired of playing but seemed recharged now. After making them have their lunch, she saw them chuckling in the whole house. She sat on the sofa admiring them. All the more, she was admiring the little girl Yashika. She was a true copy of her mother. In every way she resembled Bulbul and what bulbul said was partially true…She smiled when she remembered what Bulbul said on her wedding day..

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was time of Bulbul and Viren's wedding. From teasing each-other to falling in love happened in the blink of an eye for Bulbul and Viren. Ruhana was happy and sad at the same time. She was making Bulbul ready and was setting the plates of her lehenga. Bulbul was observing her sister and then questioned…

" _Di, kya hua? Aaj itni chup kyun ho?"_

" _Kyunki mujhe bahut kaam hain."_ She replied.

" _Arey aapko toh roz kaam hote hain fir bhi mujhe dantti rehti ho aur aaj…aaj toh aapne mujhe danta bhi nahi."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled… _"Kyun roz toh tujhe bura lagta hain…aaj kya hua?"_ she asked.

" _Nai…wo kya hai na…ab aap nahi rahogi na mujhe na dantne ke liye.."_ she said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Han, ab main bhi kya karu…aaj teri shadi ho jayegi. Fir agar main tujhe dantungi toh Viren ko bura lag jayega…aur fir main tujhe dant ke thodi na is ghar se vida karungi."_ She said.

" _Arey di….ab senti mat ho. Aur vaise bhi main aapse door kahan ja rahi hoon. Yahin toh rahungi na….aur by chance chali bhi gayi toh bhi aapke paas rahungi…dekh lena."_ She said earning a slap on her cheek…

" _Chup…pagal ladki. Kuch bhi bolti hai…chalo ab neeche."_ Ruhana said.

Bulbul hugged her.…. _"Arey yar….itni asaani se thodi chhodungi aapko….aap bhi na!"_

Ruhana patted on her cheeks and took her down.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

A tear trickled down her eyes. She opened her phone and saw a picture on the lockscreen. It was hers and Bulbul's picture. She smiled…

" _Sahi kaha tha tune. Teri yaadein toh aaj bhi hai humare paas. Aur yashika…..mujhe toh usme tu hi nazar aati hai."_

She kissed on the mobile screen. Her trance was broken with a touch on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to find Riya.

" _Riya tum! Itni jaldi? Sab thik hain?_ "she asked.

" _Han di…..actually aaj zyada kaam nahi tha toh maine socha jaldi aa jaun. Aapse baatein bhi ho jayengi."_ She smiled.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Tum baitho. Main coffee banati hoon."_

" _Arey di, aap kyun takleef karti ho….Ellie bana degi na."_ she said.

Ruhana smiled… _"Riya! Isme takleef kaisi? Aur tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Bachchon se nahi milna?"_

Riya bit her tongue…. _"oops…main aati hoon. Varna wo dono shaitan yeh bolenge ki main bas unse hi nahi mili."_

Ruhana smiled … _"Okay! Jao fir! Main kuch khane ka intezaam karti hoon."_ She said.

Riya nodded and moved to Ritik's room while Ruhana moved to the kitchen.

.

 _ **Kids Room..**_

Riya entered the room and saw them playing different games. When she called for them, they rushed to her. Yash and Yashika started complaining to her. Riya smiled…

" _Arey arey….kyun chilla rahe ho? Main ek sath tum dono ki baat nahi sun sakti."_ She said.

" _Maasi, yeh dono toh sunte hi nahi."_ Ritik said.

" _Ritik bhaiya ko bhi kuch samajh nahi aata maasi. Yeh teenon mujhe bahut pareshan karte hain."_ Ruhanika said.

Riya laughed…. _"Acha ji….aur kya karte hai yeh teenon?"_

" _Bas mujhe pareshan! Ritik bhaiya bhi dono ke sath milkar mujhe pareshan karte hain. Aur mumma unhe kuch bhi nahi kehti."_ She made a sad face.

Riya smiled on her innocent complaints.

" _Mumma , aap smile karna band karo aur yash bhaiya ko daanto."_ Yashika said in her broken voice.

" _Ab yash bhaiya ne kya kiya?"_ she asked.

" _Yash bhaiya ne mujhe cartoon nahi dekhne diya…..aur ritik bhaiya ne bhi."_ She complained.

Riya smiled. Meanwhile, Ruhana entered the room…

" _Kya ho raha hain?"_

" _Kuch nahi di…bas complaints ho rahi hain."_ Riya said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Acha toh aaj ki kya complaint hain?"_ she asked.

" _Ab Yashika aur Ruhanika apne bhaiyon ki complaints kar rahi hai….batao main kya karu?"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Koi baat nahi riya….humare bachche ab bade ho gaye hain….khud sambhal lenge."_

" _Han wo toh hain ….Ritik aur Yash sambhal sakte hain."_ She said.

.

 _ **A while later..**_

Ruhana was sitting in the hall room and Riya came inside talking over phone. She was a bit upset.

" _Kya hua Riya? Itna pareshan kyun ho?"_ she asked.

" _Kuch nahi di….wo kal ek conference hain aur mera jaana zaruri hain."_ She said.

" _toh isme pareshan hone ki kya baat hain. Main hoon na bachchon ko sambhalne ke liye."_ Ruhana replied.

" _Han di…wo sab toh hain. Lekin maine kuch chuttiyan li thi. Wo bhi cancel kar di."_ Riya replied.

" _Sab thik toh hain? Achanak se chutti?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _Sab thik hai bas aise hi li thi. Aapko toh pata hain na jiju aur Viren ko roz derr ho jati hain, isliye socha ki kuch din ki chutti le loon….infact main soch rahi thi ki…."_ But was cut by Yash who came there hugging her.

Riya turned to her… _"Kya hua yash?"_

" _Mumma yashika fir se pareshan kar rahi hai."_ Yash replied.

" _Nai mumma….maine kuch nahi kiya."_ Yashika replied.

Riya shaked her head and pulled both the kids in a hug….. _"Uffo….tum dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta."_

Ruhana smiled watching them and in the mean time, Ruhanika came to her saying that she's hungry. Ruhana turned to kids and Riya…

" _Tum log baitho, main dinner laga deti hoon. Riya, Viren se puch lo ki dono dost kitni derr mein aayenge."_ She said.

" _Okay di!"_ she replied and called Viren.

The kids were busy in playing. Ruhana set the dinner table. Riya was trying Viren's phone but it didn't connect. She turned to Ruhana….

" _Di, I guess wo log aa hi rahe honge. Phone nahi lag raha."_

" _Aa nahi rahe….hum aa gaye."_ Replied Vineet entering the house.

" _Acha hua jiju….main kitni derr se Viren ko phone laga rahi hoon lekin nahi lag raha."_ She said.

" _Sorry Riya…phone ki battery dead ho gayi."_ He said.

" _Koi baat nahi…haath muh dho lo….main khana laga rahi hoon." Ruhana said._

Here, Riya served food to the kids when Ruhana asked her…

" _Arey Riya, tum tab kya keh rahi thi? Kya soch rahi ho?"_ she asked.

" _Kuch khas nahi di. Abhi toh bas soch rahi hoon. Pata nahiho payega ya nahi."_ She said.

" _But karna kya hain?"_ she said.

" _Di wo….main soch rahi thi ki ghar par hi clinic khol loon. Ab mujhe kaafi experience ho gaya hai toh main khud bhi kar sakti hoon. Isse bachchon ki dekhbhal bhi ho jayegi aur mera kaam bhi chalta rahega. Hospital mein sirf emergency visits."_ She said aftr thinking.

" _Khayal toh acha hain Riya. Lekin agar tumhe yeh job pasand hain toh isey continue rakho. Kisi ko koi problem nahi hone wali."_ She said.

" _Han di….lekin point yeh hain ki dinbhar toh yash-yashika aapke sath rehte hain aur fir jo quality time mujhe ya Viren ko spend karna chahiye, wo nahi ho pata. Clinic rahega toh mera kaam bhi aasan hoga aur bachchon ko time dena bhi."_ Riya explained. 

Ruhana smiles. Riya looked at her… _"Ab aap kya soch rahi ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi…chalo , baitho. Vineet , Viren bhi aa gaye."_ She said.

They sat for dinner after which Viren and Riya left with Yashika and Yash. Ruhana finished her chores and moved to Ritik and Ruhanika's room and found Vineet narrating a story to them. She smiled and moved to her room. She changed and sat on her bed when her eyes fell on a photoframe . The photoframe consisted her entire family, which included her sister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the incident that took her little sister away from her. She caressed Bulbul's picture with her thumb, when she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Vineet. She smiled a little. He sat beside her and she hugged him. It was difficult for both of them but the scenario was now changed. Well, not actually changed but something really lacked, and they knew that was not possible.

.

 _ **Viren's home…**_

Riya put both Yash and Yashika to sleep. She kissed on their foreheads , covered them with the blanket and moved to her room. Viren was standing near the window staring at the sky, maybe searching his bulbul among the shining stars. Riya entered in the room and moved to him. She kept her hand on his shoulder. He came out of the trance and looked at her…

" _Riya tum….tum kab aayi?"_

" _Abhi."_ She smiled.

" _Actually mujhe aapse baat karni hai."_ She said.

" _han bolo na."_ He said.

" _Viren, actually main soch rahi hoon ki ghar par personal clinic star do you say?"_ She said.

" _Par riya, yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat hai?"_ he asked.

" _Yeh bhi mera ek sapna hain Viren. Lekin humari life mein kuch aisi circumstances aa gayi ki sab bikhar gaya. Aapko pata hain, bulbul mujhe is baat par chirhati thi ki jab hum mein se koi clinic kholega toh wo dusre ko job dega….aur wo kehti thi wo mujhe job degi."_ She smiles a little remembering her friend.

Viren, too smiled a bit… _"Its your wish Riya. Isme main kya bolu..!"_ he said.

" _Main jaanti hoon aap kya soch rahe hain. Lekin yeh sab main apne aur bachhon ke liye kar rahi hoon. Hum unhe roz Di ke paas chhod dete hain, lekin jo time hume unhe dena chahiye wo nahi de pate. I hope aap samjhenge."_ She said looking at him.

" _Main samajhta hoon Riya. Infact jo kuch tum kar rahi ho wo main kabhi nahi bhul sakta…lekin main yeh bhi nahi chahta ki meri wajah se tumhe apne sapne aur kaam se door nahi hona pade."_ He said.

Riya smiled. She knew he won't say anything, nor did she had any demand. It was all selfless from both Riya and Viren. She smiled and slightly squeezed his hand..

" _Aap chinta mat kijiye. Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Ab so jaiye."_ She said.

He nodded and a long day came to an end.

.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Riya was making Yash and Yashika ready, while Viren prepared coffee for both of them. He came to her with the cup of coffee. She smiled at his gesture while he said…

" _Riya, tumhe jo thik lagta hain, tum wo karo. I will help you. Aur bachche…unhe hum dono milkar sambhalenge."_ He said.

She smiled and later they left for Vineet's home.

.

 _ **Vineet's home..**_

Ruhana was setting the breakfast table. Yash and Yashika rushed to Ritik and Ruhanika. The kids got busy. That's when Riya approached her..

" _Di, maine decide kar liya hai. Maine Viren se baat kar li hai. I will soon open a clinic."_ She said.

" _Acha hain. Good luck!"_ she said.

" _Thanks Di. I just hope it goes well."_ She said.

" _It will. Lekin haan, hum ek kaam aur kar sakte hain."_ She said.

" _Kaisa kaam bhabhi?"_ Viren asked.

" _Wahi jo hume bahut pehle kar lena chahiye tha."_ Said Vineet coming out.

" _Kya Vineet….kya bole ja rahe ho…seedhe seedhe bolo na!"_ he said.

" _Han di…aap kya bol rahi ho?"_ Riya said.

" _Tumhari behen ka kehna hai ki kyun na hum sab ek saath ek hi ghar mein rahe? Ab usey Ruhanika aur ritik ke sath yash aur yashika ki bhi aadat ho gayi hain….toh uska kuch solution karna padega na."_ Vineet said.

" _Wo thik hain Vineet….lekin aise kaise? I mean…."_ But was cut by Ruhana.

" _Ab kya hua Viren…waise toh bhabhi bhabhi kehte nahi thakte, aaj baat nahi maan rahe."_ She said.

Viren didn't say anything. Ruhana looked at him…

" _Dekho Viren , main aisa kyun keh rahi hoon yeh tum achi tarah jaante ho. Aur fir main nahi chahti ki meri behen kisi tarah ki koi tension le…Isliye aisa keh rahi hoon. Hum do log rahenge toh kaam asaan rahega."_ She explained.

" _Thik hain. Jaise aap wo ghar?"_ he said.

Ruhana smiled… _"Don't worry, wo ghar waisa hi rahega jaisa abhi hain. Sirf hum sab ek sath rahenge…..thik hai na Riya?"_

Riya nodded and hugged her…. _"thanks Di…aaj aapne meri problem hi khatam kar di."_

Ruhana smiled.. _"Han toh problems ko Di se share karogi tbhi solutions milenge."_ She said patting Riya's cheeks.

Riya hugged her . Viren smiled… _"thik hain main wahan se jo zaroori samaan hain, uski packing ka intezaam karta hoon."_

Vineet nodded. In the meantime, they sat for breakfast after which Viren and Riya left.

.

A few days passed, Viren and Riya had shifted. They were a big family. And now the wall of the hall room comprised two large frames of family pictures. The family seemed complete now.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….a lame idea I guess. But I so wanted to write it.**

 **Trio's angel/Riya- I hope you guys like it. Lemme know in the review.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
